453ème dispute, Acte V, Scène 2
by MissKitty28
Summary: Buffy et Spike reviennent d'une soirée avec Cordélia et Angel. Et si on se plongeait dans la 453ème fausse dispute du couple de blondinets après qu'ils aient arrêté de prétendre qu'ils n'étaient pas en couple et aient officialisé leur relation ?


**Dispute n° 453, Acte V, scène 2**

**Auteur :** Miss Kitty

**Couple :** Buffy/Spike, mention Cordélia/Angel

**Localisation :** Post-saison 5 d'ATS.

**Résumé :** Buffy et Spike reviennent d'une soirée avec Cordélia et Angel. Et si on se plongeait dans la 453ème fausse dispute du couple de blondinets après qu'ils aient arrêté de prétendre qu'ils n'étaient pas en couple et aient officialisé leur relation ?

**Note de l'auteur :** Alors, mon histoire se situe post-NFA et a quelques petits arrangements nécessaires à l'histoire, qui sont les suivants : tout d'abord, ils ont tous (Spike et Angel, du moins) survécu à la bataille finale ; Cordélia est revenue d'entre les morts, pour la raison que vous souhaitez (une récompense pour Angel comme j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de croiser, ou peu importe) Spike et Buffy se sont retrouvés, et outre le coup de poing dans le nez qu'elle lui a mis, parce qu'il ne lui a rien dit au sujet de son retour, et les quelques longues conversations pour les réconcilier, leur dynamique et leur relation a commencé à reprendre tout doucement son petit bout de chemin, une fois la situation débloquée.

Ici, la fic intervient quelques mois après que Buffy et Spike se soient retrouvés. Ils sont officiellement ensemble depuis peu, après avoir couché ensemble quelques temps, en essayant (en vain) de se persuader qu'ils étaient juste des Sex-friends.

**Note de l'auteur 2 :** Je fais un méga-hug à DarthMarion pour son aide précieuse quand j'avais du mal avec la fin

**Rating :** G

**Format :** One-Shot

**Disclamer : **Les personnages et le concept de base ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont à Joss Whedon, la Fox, UPN… etc.

xxxxxxx

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu lui aies dit ça… »

« A qui ? », demanda Spike consterné.

« Cordélia. J'arrive pas à croire que tu te sois amusé à lui déballer notre vie sexuelle. »

« Et tu crois quoi ? Qu'elle me lisait le bottin ? Et puis, j'ai pas 'déballé' notre vie sexuelle, juste un détail… Ou deux… », finit-il dans une hésitation, en la regardant du coin de l'œil.

Buffy stoppa leur marche au beau milieu de la ruelle déserte qu'ils étaient en train de parcourir, et se tourna vers lui en le foudroyant du regard.

« Elle sort avec un de mes ex, tu crois pas que ça fait un peu… bizarre ? »

« Oui, parce que je vois parfaitement Cordélia se précipiter vers Angel pour lui révéler tous ces détails croustillants. »

Buffy le gratifia d'un haussement de sourcil et d'un silence éloquent.

« Bon, ok, de toute évidence, c'est pas impossible qu'elle le fasse », se reprit-il. « Mais après une centaine d'années passée en pseudo-eunuque, je suis sûr qu'Angel a un ou deux trucs à apprendre, ça lui fera pas de mal ! »

« Ha, c'est ça alors ? Une question de fierté masculine ? », sortit-elle narquoise, croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

Spike haussa un sourcil. « Tu vas pas me dire que t'en as jamais parlé ? »

Elle hésita un quart de seconde, puis laissa son sursaut de mauvaise foi l'emporter. « Non, jamais ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que m'a dit Cordélia… Elle savait déjà pas mal de trucs sur nous », sortit-il avec un sourire malicieux, fier de l'avoir prise à son propre jeu.

Buffy fut un moment déstabilisée. « C'est… ce… c'est pas pareil. C'est ce qu'on fait entre filles ! »

« Oui, parce que les hommes ne parlent jamais de sexe, c'est bien connu… », sortit Spike d'une voix sarcastique.

Buffy leva les yeux au ciel, avant d'expliciter ce qu'elle tentait de lui dire. « C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que… toi, t'es un mec, et que, elle, c'est une fille », finit-elle hésitante.

« Oui », dit-il d'une voix appuyée face à l'énonciation d'une telle évidence. « Jusque là, je crois que j'arrive à te suivre »

Voyant qu'il semblait attendre la suite, Buffy reprit de plus belle. « Et c'est pas censé marcher comme ça… pour les confidences… », dit-elle d'une voix incertaine.

« Donc, je n'aurais pas le droit de lui en parler, juste parce que je suis un homme et qu'elle est une femme ? », sortit Spike pour récapituler.

« Pour un gars, 'femme' signifie "potentielle cible sexuelle", et vice-versa. Je trouve que ça marche tout de suite moins bien… »

« Huh, huh… », laissa t-il échapper d'une voix sceptique.

Voyant qu'il ne semblait pas convaincu, Buffy décida de retourner l'argument contre lui. « Bien, tu ne verras donc aucun inconvénient à ce que j'aille parler de sexe avec Angel ? », déclara t-elle sans réellement attendre de réponse. Elle poursuivit immédiatement, sans tenir compte de l'expression de son visage qui s'était décomposée. « Parfait ! Ca nous fera un sujet de conversation », sortit-elle finalement avec un sourire visant à le provoquer.

Spike se redressa soudainement. « Toi parlant de sexe avec ton ex ? T'as pas l'impression que ça sonne un peu plus faux que moi parlant de sexe avec Cordélia ? », enchaîna t-il, décidé à avoir le dernier mot.

« Je ne vois pas ce que ça change. Et puis, Cordélia est une belle femme… Ca te semble anormal que je réagisse à l'idée de te voir discuter de sexe avec une belle femme ? » sortit-elle en parade, sans aucune idée d'où elle comptait aller avec cet argument.

Le vampire blond sembla soudain réaliser. « Oh, c'est une affaire de jalousie alors ! T'avais pas besoin d'y aller par quatre chemins. »

« C'est pas une affaire de jalousie ! », se borna t-elle, en contractant sa mâchoire. « Juste une histoire de… tu sais… »

La jeune femme passa une main contre son front.

« Ouais, juste une histoire de "jalousie-qui-risquerait-de-m'écorcher-la-langue-si-je-m'avisais-d'en-parler-parce-que-je-suis-trop-fière-pour-admettre-mes-insécurités" », débita t-il d'une traite. « T'en fais pas, j'ai compris. »

Buffy lui lança un regard interloqué, visiblement outrée, et répliqua, bien décidée à ne pas lâcher le morceau. A ce stade là, leur dispute virait plus vers une histoire de fierté que de conviction.

« Oh arrête ton char, je t'ai dit que c'était pas ça. T'es vraiment idiot quand tu t'y mets en tombant amoureuse de toi, je me rappelle pas avoir signé un contrat qui stipulait que tu pouvais lire en moi et m'interpréter à ta guise. Si c'est ce que j'avais voulu, je serais allée voir un psy… ou Andrew, il adore faire ce genre de trucs », finit-elle en roulant des yeux.

« T'es vraiment bornée, », poursuivit le vampire, en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je suis pas en train de… de te… Attends, t'as dit quoi ? », finit-il en fronçant soudain les sourcils.

Buffy fit passer son regard de droite à gauche, l'air interrogatif. « Quoi ? Qu'Andrew ferait un meilleur psy… ? »

« Non, avant ça ! »

« Que t'étais idiot ? », sortit-elle un sourire hilare accroché à ses lèvres, teintée d'une fausse fierté qu'elle aimait à mettre en avant parce qu'elle savait que ça l'agaçait.

« Non, après ça ! » dit-il en roulant des yeux.

« Quoi ? Que je t'aimais ? », laissa t-elle finalement échapper du bout des lèvres, presque timide.

L'atmosphère sembla soudain plus calme, l'ambiance électrique provisoirement écartée.

« Tu le penses ? », demanda finalement Spike en essayant de calmer la ferveur des douces sensations qui le saisissaient soudain à l'estomac de façon très agréable, toute tension retombée.

Buffy eut un élan de tendresse face à ce regard qu'elle lui connaissait si bien, qui mêlait insécurité et émotion, mais se dépêcha de le refouler. « Pour le moment, je pense juste que t'es idiot, ça coupe toute autre pensée cohérente… », sortit-elle en croisant les bras à nouveau, l'air faussement fâchée.

« Ok, je suis idiot, si tu veux. On peut parler de l'autre partie ? », demanda t-il conciliant.

Buffy conserva son air buté. « Non »

« Parce que… ? »

« J'ai l'air d'humeur ? »

« Mais… tu le penses ? »

Buffy leva les yeux au ciel, conservant les bras croisés, puis reporta à nouveau son attention sur le vampire blond qui se tenait devant elle. Elle fit mine de prendre un air embêté, mais son regard laissait clairement entrevoir une dose de tendresse et sincérité.

« Peut-être bien… », sortit-elle finalement à demi-mots.

Spike la fixa quelques secondes, à la fois amusé et attendri, toujours surpris de voir où la conversation les avait menés et conservant cette impression de flottement au creux de son ventre. Depuis qu'ils avaient arrêté de prétendre qu'ils n'étaient pas en couple en officialisant la chose, ils n'avaient encore jamais réellement parlé -ou reparlé- de ses sentiments depuis ce qui s'était passé dans la bouche de l'enfer Buffy, par insécurité, et Spike… par insécurité.

Voyant qu'elle conservait une fausse moue boudeuse –il savait trop bien que c'était une apparence qu'elle aimait se donner- il fit glisser une main le long des bras croisés de la jeune femme, dans une tentative de l'amadouer.

« De toute façon, t'es mignonne quand t'es têtue… », sortit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Buffy lui lança un regard en coin, tentant de rester stoïque, mais ne put retenir un petit sourire qui se forma sur ses lèvres. Il s'appliqua à passer doucement ses doigts sur ceux de la Tueuse blonde, la regardant avec des yeux de chien battu.

Buffy le sonda quelques secondes, faisant face à la requête muette que lui lançait son regard, puis lui adressa un petit sourire tout en laissant tomber ses bras le long de son corps, signe qu'elle posait enfin les armes.

« La partie la plus intéressante de la dispute, c'est la réconciliation, non ? », sortit-elle finalement en se collant contre le vampire, un sourire suggestif accroché à ses lèvres.

« Je vois qu'on est sur la même longueur d'ondes », dit-il avec une étincelle d'envie flambant dans son regard. Puis il fronça soudainement les sourcils, et ajouta : « Mais avant, promets-moi une chose… tu ne parleras pas de sexe avec Angel, huh ? »

« Hum, je sais pas… », commença t-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir, sur un ton plus taquin qu'autre chose. « Je te propose le deal suivant : si tu reconnais que j'avais raison et que tu promets de te rattraper, je peux oublier cette partie de l'histoire ! », sortit-elle en laissant un sourire malicieux se former sur ses lèvres.

Spike ne put s'empêcher de sourire et répondit en passant doucement son index contre la joue de la jeune femme. « J'ai une autre idée. Pour le moment, on passe à la partie la plus intéressante de la dispute, et on verra plus tard pour le reste… », finit-il en penchant sa tête sur le côté de cette manière qui lui était propre.

Le regard de la jeune femme s'assombrit de désir et c'est avec un petit sourire en coin qu'elle mit fin à leur joute verbale. « C'est conclu ! »

**FIN**


End file.
